


Butterflies

by ChloeCeres



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeCeres/pseuds/ChloeCeres
Summary: Dimitri and Claude explore uncharted territory.





	Butterflies

White smoke wound and danced its way towards the ceiling of Claude’s room, the twisting ribbons rising from a smoldering incense cone that sat in the slightly hollowed back of a miniature, bronze deer figure. Flickering shadows from burning candles throughout brought the room to life, offering ample light for the two boys who sat at opposite ends of a moderately sized bed. At the foot was the prone figure of Dimitri, his chin resting on his crossed arms in front of him as he stared over the edge and onto the messy, book-littered floor. With his legs stretched out behind him and laying on top of one another at the ankle, Dimitri drew in a long breath. After a second or two, he let it go and allowed his bright blue eyes to slowly close. 

“What’s going on down there?” Claude asked without looking up from the intricate knot he’d been practicing with some twine as he reclined against the headboard. Dimitri changed his position so that he now sat upright, legs loosely folded. Pulling his lounge shirt down and smoothing it over in a sweeping motion, Dimitri focused his eyes on his friend. Had he always looked so attractive in such simple clothes? Even though the were practically the same style as his own, the prince couldn’t deny the faint pang of envy that pierced his chest. 

“Claude, I... I want to tell you something.” 

The concern evident in Dimitri’s voice tore Claude’s attention from the braided twine and honed in on the blond.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know how to say it, honestly,” sighed Dimitri, his eyes wandering the undulating smoke flowing from the incense across the room. 

“Try your best. I’ll be patient.” 

Inhaling to first steady his mind, then exhaling to still his heart, Dimitri looked back over to Claude.

“I like it when we kiss. Like, _ really _like it. It’s heaven...” 

Claude’s cheeks warmed at the compliment.

“Well, um, thanks. The feeling’s mutual.” 

The green-eyed teen put the twine he’d been fiddling with down on a bedside stand. 

“That’s not what you wanted to tell me though, is it?” 

Dimitri shook his head silently. 

“Lately, I’ve felt like something’s missing. Please don’t misunderstand, I’m very happy with you. With us. Truth is, I want to be closer to you. I just don’t know how to do that...” 

“O-Oh.” 

Either his ears were playing tricks on him or Dimitri would have sworn that he’d picked up hints of nervousness in Claude’s voice. 

“Is it bad for me to want that?”

“What? No, no! It’s normal for lovers to want to be closer to each other.”

_ Lovers. _ The word traveled straight into the depths of Dimitri’s heart, making it ache with fullness. 

“Then... Can you help me? I want to know you better, Claude.”

“Of course, Dimitri. Come here.” 

Claude gave the empty space beside him a firm pat. The bedframe quietly protested beneath Dimitri as he made his way over and situated himself snuggly beside his lover. The brunette’s body heat radiated from him faintly, easing Dimitri’s frayed nerves. Their eyes met simultaneously, drawing them farther under each other’s spell. Bringing a hand up to Claude’s cheek, Dimitri caressed it with the utmost care as he leaned in closer. Momentarily lost in time, Dimitri sought Claude’s lips hungrily, hesitantly pushing his tongue past Claude’s slightly parted teeth. Claude welcomed him in, opening his mouth just a little wider as their kiss became an impetuous mix of clashing teeth and bated breaths. 

“Can I touch you?” asked Claude, temporarily breaking their passionate exchange. 

“Where?” wondered Dimitri in return. Claude laid his hand on Dimitri’s chest, right above his heart. 

“Here.”

“Okay,” Dimitri confirmed with a weak smile, leaning in again to pick up where he and Claude left off. Hardly another moment slipped by when the tiniest of moans escaped from the prince. The novel sensation of Claude’s finger rubbing his nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt made him seize up, unsure of how to react.

“Are you okay? We can stop if you’re not comfortable.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. It’s just... Different.”

Claude gifted a gentle kiss to Dimitri’s cheek as he ran his finger forward, then back again over the raised area of skin with just a little more force. Shutting his eyes, the blond’s jaw flexed noticeably as he stifled the growing pleasure in his voice. 

“Does it feel good?” pressed Claude cautiously.

“Mhmm,” Dimitri admitted behind closed lips.

“Then let me hear you.” The timbre of Claude’s voice had grown low and guttural, making Dimitri’s lower belly coil tightly. Claude took his lover’s firm, raised bud between his thumb and forefinger, teasing it roughly with pinches and twists. Rewarded with a clear, unmistakable moan, Claude continued his focused ministrations as he moved to shower Dimtri’s exposed neck in an alternating pattern of careful kisses and harsh bites. Dimitri’s body arched into Claude’s touch as if searching for a way to deepen the contact. 

“Claude... It’s really good...” 

“I’m glad,” the darker-haired teen whispered, his breath hot against Dimitri’s skin. 

“Touch me more.”

“Where?”

Dimitri took hold of the hand Claude had been using to toy with his nipple and gently guided it to the hardness straining against the front of his lounge pants. 

“Here.”

Happily obeying, Claude ran his hand down the prince’s length at a languid pace and gave a slight squeeze at its base before sliding his hand back up.

“Ah!” 

Claude paused and loosened his grip around Dimitri.

“Did I hurt you?”

“N-No... It felt great, Claude. Please, don’t stop.”

Saying such erotic things and not even realizing its effect... The Alliance noble pondered how such a seasoned warrior could still harbor this much naiveté. Ignoring the heat pooling between his legs, Claude poured himself into the act, tending to his lover with simple, broad strokes. 

“Mmm... Nngh!”

Dimitri’s eyes widened suddenly as his whole body tightened up like a bound spring for just a second before freeing itself from the immense pressure. His strength seemed to leave him with each heavy breath as he sank back against the bed’s headboard. He’d almost given himself completely to the relaxing aura that had descended when a heart-wrenching reality dawned on him. Looking down, he noticed a small, damp spot had appeared where Claude had been touching him. Blood flushed his face in a wave of stinging embarrassment and the blond teen buried his burning face in his hands, turning away from Claude.

“I’m so sorry, Claude!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay! It happens.”

Dimitri groaned, shrinking away.

“Please don’t worry. Experiencing something new can be overwhelming at times.”

Taking his hands away from his face, Dimitri dared to look Claude in the eye.

“You’re not just saying that, are you?” 

“I swear I’m not. Now, come here.”

The solace of Claude’s embrace erased the lingering shame that clung to Dimitri and he finally allowed himself to be at peace. 

“We have all the time in the world to explore our relationship, Dimitri. There’s no rush.”

“Thank you, Claude...”

“No need to thank me,” Claude dismissed with a smile, “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I didn’t know anything could feel that good.” 

“I can show you more if you want. We can learn... Together.”

Dimitri nodded his head in agreement, wholly optimistic for the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it ~


End file.
